


Interlude XXIV

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [195]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plans, Retirement, Surprises, Sussex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Sherlock plots and schemes, and Mrs. God uses the w-word.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomskittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomskittles/gifts).



_[Begin narration by Mr. Sherlock Holmes]_

I so owed my brother Luke (although I would never tell him that). On returning to Dibley and resolving the case to the satisfaction of my client, John told me of Casdene, the beautiful village that he had found, and of the cottage high above it. I knew immediately that this was it, and that I had found our retirement place, some place where we could grow old disgracefully together. Claiming that I would like a few more days away from London, we stayed with our host and spent some time exploring the area, including John's village. I could see when we went there just how much he loved the place (despite the oddly-named tavern), and one day soon that cottage would be ours.

I was careful not to give anything away, but once we were back in London I set about making inquiries as to who owned the cottage. Fortune smiled on me, and the unimaginatively named “Hill Cottage” turned out to be the inheritance of a young man who lived in the North, and who planned to sell it when he came of age which, thank the Lord, would be just days after my planned retirement some three years hence. I travelled up to see him and his guardian, and the terms of a sale were agreed, although it could not be finalized until he reached his majority. But I could wait. I would just have to be extremely careful in the interim.

I always told Watson that I was on 'family business' when I was sorting this out. I think that he suspected something, as matters appertaining to my relatives usually left me depressed which I palpably was not on this occasion, but my friend knew also that some of my more 'interesting' contacts were, by their nature, not inclined to deal with anyone but myself, and he had come to accept that. Besides, when I anticipated his joy at the surprise that I was planning for him, I felt happier than any man had a right to feel.

I was the luckiest man alive. And one day, soon, I would have Watson all to myself. No cases, no family, just myself, my love and the Downs. 

And a very large bed.....

_[End narration by Mr. Sherlock Holmes]_


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, that's so adorable!” Mrs. God trilled. “He's found the perfect place for him and his doctor to make whoopee!”

Her husband winced.

“Can we not talk about my son 'making whoopee'?” He complained. “But I will give you that Luke was right. Getting the two of them back to the Downs worked well.”

“And just three years away from a happy ending”, She beamed. “If a sore one, with all that....”

“Dearest!”

“No more dangers, no more threats, and no more worries”, She said firmly. “What have they got coming up next, dear heart?”

“Murder.”

She stared accusingly at Her husband. There was a sudden and unexpected earthquake in a remote part of Kazakhstan.

“Not of a human being”, He clarified. “Although there will be a body. Sort of....”


End file.
